1. Related Application
This application is related to application Ser. No. 07/001/415 filed 01/08/87 by the same inventor and entitled COAT HANGER.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hangers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved coat hanger construction which eliminates the need for spring-biased gripping means.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coat hangers, and the like, which utilize gripping jaws normally held together by spring biasing means is well known in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,783, which issued to H. Law on Feb. 12, 1929. The support rack shown in this patent includes a main support member having a plurality of spring-biased clips attached thereto. Each clip may be manually opened against the resisting force of an associated spring so as to spread a pair of jaws to thus receive garment. The force of the springs then holds the jaws in gripping engagement with the chosen garment. This rack is illustrative of a far greater number of such racks now available in the art--all of which utilize spring-biasing means to achieve a garment gripping relationship between opposed jaws.
Other patents of interest which illustrate gripping jaws utilizing spring-biasing means include U.S. Pat. Des. No. 82,948, which issued to S. Livingston on Dec. 30, 1930, and U.S. Pat. No. 84,883, which issued to J. De George on Aug. 18, 1931. As can be appreciated, all of these prior art patents require special manufacturing and assembly processes due to the use of associated springs. Further, these springs are subject to breakage over an extended period of use, while they also tend to lose their holding ability as a function of time and usage. As such, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved garment holders which utilize gripping jaws that do not lose their gripping capacity as a function of spring wear or breakage. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.